


A Silent Prayer

by turtlebros



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (sorf of) character study, Gen, Songfic, religious element
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: He read his favorite bible verse during his quiet time and he smiled, as he realized as a mere human he can't really guess God's plan.
Kudos: 2





	A Silent Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is : https://youtu.be/paPIWe0hdmo  
> Also the verse I use is taken from Jeremiah 29:11

「父なるあなたは誰より知っている

私の人生と心の中を

過去とは関係なく」

Sebagai seorang yang relatif relijius tentu saja hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Kazehaya Tatsumi setelah ia meninggalkan alam mimpinya adalah mengambil waktu untuk melakukan saat teduh. Sang pemuda berambut turquoise tersebut bergegas mengambil Alkitab miliknya yang terletak di rak asrama. Seusainya, ia segera melipat kedua tangannya serta mendudukkan dirinya dalam posisi berlutut. Alkitab yang tadi dibawanya ia letakkan tepat pada pangkuannya. Sebuah doa teralun dari mulutnya, yang jelas diawali dengan ucapan syukur.

"Bapa yang ada di surga, Tuhan Yesus Kristus serta Roh Kudus kembali lagi aku menghadap ke tahta hadirat-Mu, ku berterimakasih atas segala berkat dan anugerah yang telah kau limpahkan dalam hidupku."

Sebuah lagu penyembahan kini diselipkan di tengah doanya. Lagu yang menyatakan bahwa tiada orang lain yang lebih mengetahui dirinya daripada Bapa yang Ada Di Surga. Memori tentang dosanya di masa lalu berkecamuk di kepalanya, tanpa disadari air mata mulai mengalir dari mata keunguan miliknya.

Orang - orang memandangnya sebagai seorang 'saint' tapi ia tak pernah merasa pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar tersebut. Ia telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang, dan ia masih merasa bahwa hal tersebut merupakan dosa terbesar yang telah diperbuatnya. Dosa yang seharusnya tak pantas untuk diampuni. 

Kembali lagi sebuah doa teralun dari mulut milik seorang Kazehaya Tatsumi.

"Bapa, ampuni atas segala dosa yang telah kuperbuat. Kembali lagi pagi ini aku datang di altar-Mu memohon ampun atas kesalahan yang kuperbuat di masa lampau."

Ia mengencangkan pegangannya kepada kedua tangannya yang masih saling bertautan. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang sebatas manusia biasa yang tak bisa luput dari dosa. Namun, mengapa dosa yang satu ini masih terus membebani pikirannya? Tatsumi tahu bahwa permohonan ampun yang selalu dikumandangankannya dalam saat teduhnya harusnya sudah cukup, ia paham betul bahwa Tuhan merupakan Sang Maha Pengampun dan Maha Pemaaf. Sayangnya, ia masih merasa dosa terbesarnya masih akan selalu menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya.

「私を選ばれ

完全に作り変え

美しいものへと」

Kembali lagi kelanjutan dari lagu penyembahan yang sempat dilantunkannya tadi ia lanjutkan. Ya, ia merasa bahwa lagu tersebut benar - benar menyentuh hatinya. Dia percaya meski dirinya telah berlumur dosa seperti sekarang ini, Bapa tak akan meninggalkannya karena ia telah memilihnya. Air mata kembali dikeluarkan olehnya, Tatsumi tahu peristiwa yang ia selalu nyatakan sebagai dosa terbesarnya tersebut telah membawanya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

Mungkin.... Mungkin suatu hari nanti dia akan benar - benar menjadi suatu karya yang indah. Karya yang merupakan hasil tempaan dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

Doa permohonan ampunnya jelas mengingatkannya pada pribadi yang terlibat dalam peristiwa tersebut. Ya, doa tersebut jelas mengingatkannya pada sosok HiMERU. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada sosok tersebut dan hal tersebut membuatnya menyebut nama sang pemuda berambut biru tersebut dalam setiap doanya. Memohon supaya sosok tersebut terus menemukan kebahagiannya.

"Bapa, kembali lagi aku membawa nama HiMERU-san kepadamu, aku berharap Kau terus memberkatinya, menyertai tiap langkahnya dan mencurahkan kebahagiaan baginya."

「私は信じる

アナタに不可能はない

私を強める

アナタが希望」

Kembali lagi ia melanjutkan penggalan dari lagu tersebut. Sebuah senyum kecil kini muncul di wajahnya. Ya, dia selalu percaya bahwa bagi Tuhan tak ada yang mustahil. Dia berada di titik terendahnya setelah insiden yang menimpanya di masa lalu, seolah - olah dia terjatuh dalam lubang yang dalam.

Namun, setelah semua itu berlalu ia merasa bahwa Tuhan mengulurkan tangan-Nya untuknya. Membantunya untuk keluar dari lubang tersebut dan mengajarinya untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Sebenarnya sejak insiden yang menimpanya tersebut, seorang Kazehaya Tatsumi sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan kembali ke industri idol. Namun, tangan Tuhan terulur di depannya dan membawanya bersama ALKALOID. Ah, unit-nya tersebut benar - benar merupakan secercah harapan yang ditunjukkan oleh Tuhan, eh? Bagaimanapun, setelah bertemu dengan mereka ia merasakan menemukan rumah baru dan merasa bahwa ia akan bertahan di jalur menjadi idol.

Memang tak ada yang mustahil bagi Tuhan, kan? Kembali sebuah doa teralun dari mulutnya. Kali ini doa yang ditujukkan untuk unitnya sendiri.

"Bapa, juga kembali pada pagi hari ini ku membawa nama unitku, ALKALOID. Engkau yang berkati dan lancarkan semua kegiatan kami, Kau juga yang memberkati Hiiro-san, Aira-san serta Mayoi-san. Engkau yang tolong mereka dalam segala perkara yang mereka hadapi dan sertai tiap jalan - jalan mereka."

Mungkin.... Mungkin Tuhan akan masih terus menunjukkan kuasa kebasaran-Nya pada Tatsumi meski sang pemuda berambut turquoise tersebut masih merasa dirinya tak pantas oleh karena beban dosa yang dipikulnya. Mungkin dosa ini merupakan salib yang harus dipikulnya sampai ujung hayatnya.

「今委ねます

アナタの計画に

アナタの招きに

従います

命の日の限り」

Penyembahan yang dilantunkannya telah mencapai titik akhirnya. Ia akan menutup doanya setelah ini. Penyembahan yang dilantunkannya benar - benar telah berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya. Ia memang hanyalah manusia berdosa yang tengah berada di dalam tempaan Tuhan. Semua yang terjadi di dalam hidup seorang Kazehaya Tatsumi bukanlah merupakan sesuatu yang pernah diduganya. Namun, ia percaya bahwa Tuhan memiliki suatu rencana yang indah baginya. Oleh sebab itu ia akan terus menyerahkan hidupnya dalam kuasa tangan Tuhan, baik dalam suka maupun duka.

Kembali lagi ia melanjutkan doanya yang sudah mendekati titik ujungnya. 

"Bapa, kembali lagi pada pagi hari ini aku menyerahkan hidupku di dalam tahta kuasa-Mu. Aku percaya Engkau yang akan terus menuntun tiap langkahku dan akan kuikuti tiap panggilan yang kau tujukan padaku sampai akhir hidupku."

Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan sebelum ia benar - benar menutup doanya. Sedikit kelegaan kini telah melingkupi sosoknya.

"Dalam Nama Yesus Kristus. Haleluya. Amin."

Saat itu juga ia membuka matanya dan melepaskan tangannya yang saling tertaut. Kemudian, Tatsumi menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menyeka air mata yang tadi sempat tercurah. Setelah itu tangannya meraih Alkitab yang berada di pangkuannya, dibaliknyalah halaman buku yang selama ini menjadi pegangan hidupnya tersebut.

Sebuah ayat, yang menjadi ayat favoritnya langsung terlintas di kepalanya sejak ia berdoa dan menyembah tadi. Ayat yang tertulis dalam kitab Yeremia. Ayat yang selama ini berhasil menjadi penghiburannya di kala semuanya nampak tak baik - baik saja.

Pada akhirnya ayat yang tengah dicarinya tersebut berhasil ditemukannya.

「Sebab Aku mengetahui rancangan - rancangan yang ada pada-Ku mengenai kamu, demikianlah firman TUHAN, yaitu rancangan damai sejahtera dan bukan rancangan kecelakaan, untuk memberikan kepadamu hari depan yang penuh harapan.」

"Terimakasih."

Ucapan itu diajukan olehnya untuk mengucap syukur. Ayat itu selalu menjadi penopangnya selama ini. Dia benar - benar tahu Tuhan sudah merencanakan segalanya dalam hidup-Nya. Bahkan, mungkin termasuk insiden yang dialaminya.

Mungkin tanpa adanya insiden itu, dia tak akan pernah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik kan? Atau bahkan tanpa insiden itu dia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan anggota ALKALOID? Ia percaya bahwa Tuhan telah merencanakan segalanya dengan matang - matang untuknya dan sama sekali tak ada rancangan yang akan mencelakakannya. 

Saat teduhnya pagi ini benar - benar telah membawa sosok Tatsumi menyadari bahwa Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana terbaik bagi hamba-Nya meski hal tersebut terkadang tak terpikirkan oleh hamba-Nya. Ia benar - benar mengucap syukur atas segala yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya dan ia akan selalu menyerahkan hidupnya di dalam tangan kuasa Tuhan sampai akhir hidupnya karena ia percaya bahwa rencana Tuhan tidak akan pernah salah.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I really did a songfic with a religious song, huh? Well I hope y'all enjoying this one and as always kudos and comments are welcomed! :D


End file.
